


Snowtime

by Mely (Celyan)



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Mely
Summary: Shinya wants snow, and Die delivers.





	Snowtime

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2011 for a fic exchange over at LJ.

It is late night, close to Christmas, and Shinya sits by the window. They have a concert the next day and Die has been asking him to join him in bed for some time now ( _it’s so cold here without you_ ) but Shinya pretends he doesn’t hear his lover. He wishes for snow though he knows it is not very likely; yet, Shinya keeps looking out in the dark, imagining how it would look covered in pure white snow, sparkling like diamonds on top of all available surfaces in the cool, crisp winter air. 

Shinya remembers his childhood, how his parents took him to the Sapporo Snow Festival; he remembers Shirakawago with its beautiful scenery and hot springs coupled with snow in Kusatsu. He smiles wistfully; if he ever has children he’ll surely take time to show them the snowy wonders of Japan, though of course with Die and their busy life styles it seems like something in the horizon, perhaps reachable at some point, some other time in their comfortable existence. 

He sighs and glances at the clock. Midnight is closing in and he can feel it gently touching the corners of his mind, the passing of time, and is it not the bed that is calling him, now? Die’s voice can be heard from the bedroom, too, and he sounds worried, defeated somehow – Shinya’s occasional insomnia has created some tension between them in the past but currently Shinya has simply been too occupied with his thoughts as he tells Die, and Die listens to him without complaining, simply nods and pulls the drummer into that comfortable embrace Shinya needs right now. Shinya slides his hands under the T-shirt Die is wearing, feels the warm skin of Die’s back under his fingertips and holds on; they kiss slowly, gently for goodnight and fall asleep as close as they can be.

\---

Shinya talks to Die after the concert, when they’re back at home (for it was one of the rarer local concerts, now, and Shinya likes being able to retreat back in their cozy little haven of warmth and happiness after all the excitement of the evening); speaks softly about what has been on his mind lately, the nostalgia and the fond memories, and Die once again listens to him quietly, attentively, and when Shinya stops he nods, he understands, and there’s a fleeting moment of relief flooding Shinya’s mind; his lover truly is the perfect one for him.

Die smiles at him and pulls him into his arms, tells him that even if the snow in Tokyo does not appear in a timely fashion (Shinya chuckles inwardly at the thought, he knows how probable _that_ is but Die looks at him so earnestly and sounds so sincere that Shinya can only nod and pay attention to the other again) there will be snow for the two of them. He has a plan, he tells Shinya, he’ll take him to the snow once the holidays begin; they’ve been thinking about visiting both sets of parents, after all, so they can easily squeeze in some time for a snowy visit to, say, Nikko.

Shinya looks delighted, he smiles and kisses his lover’s nose playfully; he tells Die how much his thoughtfulness pleases him then proceeds to show it to him with actions, as well: he leads Die to their bedroom and lets Die undress him, gentle touches everywhere, kisses, caresses, murmured words against warming skin; and they love each other until the moon is high and then low again, the sun slowly coming to replace it and their sleepiness takes over.

When they wake up again and Shinya stretches then curls back into Die’s arms with a kiss on the sleep-warmed chest, Die promises him a snowman.

\---

They leave Tokyo the day before Christmas. It begins to snow when they’re close to the borders of the city; big, fluffy snowflakes fill the air and make their slow, wandering way to the ground, though whether they’ll stay or melt away soon is yet unclear. Shinya takes it as a good omen in any case, and Die can only nod and agree with him.

They visit Die’s parents first, have a Christmas dinner with the large family and everything is noisy and happy and carefree; Shinya has always loved the atmosphere in his lover’s home and they way he has always been welcomed in with open arms. He hugs Die’s parents when they finally continue their journey and smiles when Die’s mother places a light kiss on both of their cheeks and promises her that they will return again soon. 

Shinya’s parents, then again, are somewhat more reserved in their greetings, but Shinya is an only child so he supposes that it is to be expected. Die tells him that he finds the change of their ways intriguing, to which Shinya smiles and nods and squeezes his lover’s hand under the table when his mother serves them the Christmas cake.

When it is time for them to move on with the journey (Die still drives because he claims that Shinya needs to be able to show his obvious excitement for the most important part of their vacation) Shinya spends his time with looking out from the window, noting down the way the scenery changes and whiteness becomes the most distinct feature around them. He smiles, then, and when Die’s hand comes to rest on his knee, familiar and comfortable, he lets out a happy sigh and covers the hand with his own. 

\--

They arrive at the time of the dusk, when thousands of stars dot the sky and the snow is everywhere, its soft whiteness gently twinkling everywhere Shinya looks at. He gets out of the car and lets Die take care of their luggage, slowly makes his way to the hotel and arrives in time for Die to lead him straight to their room.

He does not bother with unpacking, nor with looking around in the room; instead, he takes Die’s hand and leads him into the large window where they spend a long time just holding each other and gazing into the darkness.

Eventually Die tells him that he needs food; Shinya gives a nod and watches when Die calls room service and orders them a nice meal. He eats with Die, helps Die with unpacking and lets Die take him to bed, all the while thinking about nothing but the snow and his lover’s touches.

\--- 

In the morning, right after breakfast, Die takes Shinya out; wraps a fluffy scarf around the drummer’s neck and covers his head with a cute little beanie (made by his mother who loves Shinya almost as much as her son does) and completes the picture with warm mittens (store bought, but with care). He tells his lover he looks perfect, smiles and kisses the tip of Shinya’s nose (the only visible part, save for the eyes, on the other’s face) before taking Shinya’s hand and leading him outside into the glittering wonderland.


End file.
